


Say When (Fanvideo)

by ann2who



Series: Say When Verse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Protective Steve, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>** Iron Man 2 AU ⎪Undercover AU **</p><p>Fanvideo that inspired the Say When series. An alternate version of Iron Man 2. What if Steve was unfrozen early? What if, instead of Natasha, Steve got assigned to help Tony while the genius was slowly dying of Palladium poisoning? What if he never revealed his identity to him until the very moment the Avengers first came together, forming a team?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say When (Fanvideo)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Say When](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761325) by [ann2who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who)
  * [And I Will Be Your Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281164) by [ann2who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who)




End file.
